Just A Dream
by JustWolfy1
Summary: Before a mission Naruto makes Kakashi promise to take care of Sakura if he should be killed. Can Sakura forgive her former sensei? Crap summery but you get the point
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Dream (working title)**

SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxKakashi

Haven't written anything since I screwed up my TMNT story but I suppose its time to get back on the horse right! I know there's a huge age gap between Kakashi and Sakura but just pretend its not creepy 'kay? :)

 **Chapter One**

 _"You're thinking about tomorrow. That's against the rules." Naruto said playfully poking me in the ribs._

 _I laughed and said "What rules?"_

 _"Well I decided tonight we can just be together and not think about all that stuff. Just you and me that's all matters."_

 _"I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow." I confessed._

 _"Tomorrows just another day." He said with a smile._

 _I chewed on my lip. I knew there was always a possibility of him being taken hostage or being killed on missions. But for some reason I had a horrible feeling deep in my gut that something was going to go wrong._

 _"I know but cant someone else go? Choji? Lee? Anyone but you?" I begged._

 _"Sakura. We've been over this. I'm a Jonin now. The missions are going to be harder and more dangerous. There's always a risk." He said gently._

 _This wasn't some random mission. They were going after Sasuke._

 _"I know, I know I'm sorry." I said berating myself for worrying so much._

 _"Besides I'll be with Kakashi." He said as if to make her worry less._

 _"I'll be fine I promise." Naruto tried again._

 _I nodded._

 _From the living room the clock chimed midnight. Oh how I hated that clock!_

 _Naruto stood up from the porch swing and pulled me to my feet._

 _"Look at me." Naruto said touching my chin so id look up at him._

 _"Don't worry." He said tucking a stray lock of pink hair behind my ear._

 _"I love you." He said as he kissed me._

 _"I love you too." I whispered as we hugged._

 _He took my hand and ran his thumb over the diamond wedding ring that was on my left hand. "If you ever get worried, or scared, or miss me look up at the moon and no matter where I am I'll be with you."_

 _"Just come back to me Naruto." I said squeezing his hand._

 _"I promise." He said leaning in to kiss me again._

 _A shrill whistle from somewhere in the woods signaled at it was time to go. He lifted his bag over his shoulder and smiled at me. That silly grin that was so Naruto._

 _"Don't worry!" He said before disappearing into the trees._

\- Three Months Later-

It was Sunday which meant it was cleaning day at the Uzumaki house! Our house sat a top a hill looking down over the village.

It was a warm out so I had all the windows open. The wind suddenly picked up, billowing the curtains and knocking a picture off one of the end tables with a crash. I hurried back into the living room from where I was rearranging everything for the 10th time since Naruto had left. Busy work my mother had once called it.

"Oh no." I said, as I bent down and picked up the shattered picture frame with one of our wedding pictures of it. I ran my finger over Naruto's face. We had been married not even 6 months before he was sent on a mission with Kakashi.

With a heavy sigh I set the picture frame back on the table and went to get the broom to clean up the glass.

I was in the middle of cleaning up the glass when my cell phone rang. With a sigh I pulled it out of my pocket. 'Who would be calling at 3 am on a Sunday?' I thought to myself answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sakura?" Said a female voice I didn't recognize.

"Yes, this is Sakura." I replied with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Tsunade needs to talk to you. Please come down to the hospital. Somethings happened." The voice said before hanging up.

Instantly my stomach dropped to my toes. The only reason she would want me at the hospital on a Sunday was if something bad had happened.

"Its NOT Naruto, It's NOT Naruto." I said over and over again as I got dressed, grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

It seemed like every light in the Leaf Village was on as I made my way to the hospital. It was warm out, warmer then usual for early Spring.

There was no one to be seen in the lobby of the hospital which wasn't all that off for 3 am. As I walked down the hallway toward the small emergency room I herd Kakashis voice. I walked faster.

"Please no, please no, please no." I chanted under my breath. The closer and closer I got to Kakashis voice the more and more uneasy I became.

I paused outside of the room Kakashis voice was coming from.

"I'm sorry...there's noting that be done...He's gone." I herd Tsunade say sadly.

Then the door opened and Kakashi walked out. I knew from the moment he looked at me.

"Sakura..." He whispered.

"No." I said dumbly backing away from him.

"Sakura please just wait." He said reaching out for me.

"NO!" I screamed at him.

Kakashi paused as Tsunade and Sai walked out of the room. "No. He promised! He promised he'd come back! Naruto wouldn't break a promise!" I said firmly trying to contain my growing panic.

"Sakura.." Kakashi said again reaching for me again I slapped his hand away.

"If he's dead let me see for myself." I said stubbornly glaring at Kakashi.

Hurt flashed on Kakashi's face before he stepped aside with a sigh. "Kakashi you cant-" Tsunade started. "She needs this Tsunade." He replied

I squared my shoulders and brushed past Kakashi into the medium size room. I walked over to the bed where a body lay with a bloody white sheet over it.

"I want to see his face." I demanded.

With a sigh Kakash pulled back the sheet. In that instant my heart shattered, and my whole world fell apart...

 **So there you have it! Was going to leave this one a one shot but...I kinda like where my idea for this story is going. So I guess stay tuned for Chapter 2? Also HELPFUL and CONSTRUCTIVE Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Dream**

 **Chapter Two**

 _A week later._

I was numb.

Tsunade took care of planning Naruto's funeral. Everyone around me seemed to know more about my husband then I did.

The morning of the funeral I sat on my bed with our wedding picture in my lap. We looked so happy. My finger traced his face again. I felt the tears coming again. I didnt care anymore. He was gone and had taken everything with him. I was just an empty shell.

A knock on the door.

"Sakura? It's time to go are you ready?" Ino's voice called as she opened the door.

I felt her gaze on my face. Felt her pity.

With a sigh I stood up. "Yes. I'm ready."

Ino smiled sadly at me before linking arms as we walked down the stairs.

Everyone was at the grave site. Something that should of comforted me, knowing that Naruto was loved by many and not just a few.

Right as Tsunade began to speak it started to rain. I was seated in the front row between Ino and Shikamaru. They both held my hands.

I blocked out Tsunades voice as she spoke. Her words cutting me to the bone. Instead I searched the faces of everyone gathered. Looking for the silver hair, the one grey eye of Kakashi.

Finally I spotted him. Standing off by himself. A somber look on his masked face. Suddenly I was angry. He was suppose to protect Naruto. Bring him back to me. In my mind he'd failed both of us.

Finally with the service over everyone started to depart. I sat there. Staring at his cherry wood casket.

"Sakura?" Ino said touching my elbow.

"You go ahead Ino...I'll join you in a minute." I whispered.

Ino nodded and turned to join the others.

I was veguely aware of Kakashi's presents behind me.

"You lied to me." I said simply. "You said you'd protect him. Make sure he didnt get himself killed."

Kakashi stood silently behind me.

"Sakura I-." He started.

I cut him off. "I know. You tried." My voice held so much venom that it startled me.

"You got away without a scratch I see. Saved yourself." I snarled at him. The more he passivly stood there, letting me verbally assult him the more it pissed me off.

"If you would just listen-." He tried again.

"There's nothing you could say that I would listen to Kakashi. You took the only good thing I had in my life. And like your promises you killed him." I said not bothering to hold back my tears.

"It's not what you think Sakura." He said finally.

"Then please fill me in. Because obviously im missing something." I snapped.

"Naruto died to save us. He died to save the village from Sasuke." He said.

I laughed in his face.

"He made me promise to take care of you Sakura." Kakashi said sadly.

I glared at him. "You're lying." I said. He had to be lying. If it was true then that meant Naruto went into battle with Sasuke knowing he wouldnt come out.

Kakashi shook his head.

I felt like someone had ripped the air from my lungs. Why would be do that? Surely there was another way.

"No. He wouldnt do that. He promised he'd come back Kakashi." I said my voice breaking as the sobs came.

Kakashi closed the distance between us quickly catching me as my knees buckled. "He promised!" I whimpered as I cried into Kakashis chest.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." He whispered wraping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head.

 **A/N: I know this one is short! But the next one will be longer promise! Reviews are welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Dream

Chapter Three

The next few weeks I threw myself into my work at the hospital. I kept my distance from everyone including Kakashi. The moment after Narutos funeral still bothered me. I was confused why Naruto would ask Kakashi to take care of me. But what confused me even more was how I felt about it.

So I decided to keep my distance. Or at least try to. Kakashi had other ideas. He seemed to get hurt on purpose or fake an illness just to come in and see me. It was annoying as if I didnt have a big enough work load without his antics for my attention.

Regardless I kept our conversations breif and professional. Today was apparently no different.

"Sakura, Kakashi's here again." One of the other medical ninjas said poking her head into my office. Nakita found it absolutely romantic how Kakashi was so dedicated to making me fall for him. I rolled my eyes at her foolishness.

"He better have broken bones this time." I growled as I stood up from my desk.

Nakita smiled sweetly at me. "Don't be to hard on him today Sakura."

I sighed taking his chart from her and walking down the hallway to the room he was in.

"Well, well shocking to see you here again Kakashi," I said as I walked in. I barely paid any attention to him as I read Nakitas report. It would seem that he actually had a legitament injury. A 4 inch cut on his abdomen that needed stiches. I smirked to myself. I think i'll use staples.

"Yeah. One of my students is just clubsy with his kunai." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hmmm you should really be more careful." I replied cooly.

I put the file down on the counter next to the bed.

When I turned back to him and actually looked at him he was shirtless. Mask still covering hald of his face. I couldnt help but stare at him. His chest and abdomen was chilzed. Proof of his fitness.

I shook my head to rid it of unwanted thoughts.

"Alright lay back." I said turning to grab the ready suture tray.

He laid back and put his arms behind his head. I could tell he was enjoying making me uncomfortable.

I put gloves on and inspected the cut on his ribs. I made a point of pressing harder then needed around the wound. It wasnt bad or really deep but it would require stiches. He flinched a tiny bit at my proding.

I smirked to myself. Serves you right.

I numbed the area and began the stiches. He only needed four. Finished I took the gloves off throwing them on the tray.

"Okay Kakashi. Stiches will need to come out in a week. Besure to keep it covered and keep activity to a medium." I said purposly ignoring the curious look me was giving me.

"Thank you Sakura." He chirped pulling his shirt back on.

"Yeah." I said blandly as I picked up his chart and turned toward the door. I walked quickly back to my office hoping he wouldnt follow me. I was sadly mistaken.

"Sakura wait." He said jogging to catch up to me.

I tossed his chart onto my desk with an annoyed sigh and turned to face him leaning against my desk.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to a small get together tonight." He asked.

I studied him. I knew what he was trying to do. I wasnt ready to forgive him, or even consider the fact that Naruto entrusted my future to this man.

"I know what you're trying to do Kakashi." I said.

"And whats that?" He asked.

I frowned at him. "I'm not ready for this Kakashi. It's only been...It hasn't been.." I started but everytime the words almost came out that familar pain came back into my chest and I started to panic.

Kakashi must of seen the panic on my face because he quickly explained. "Don't worry Sakura. Its just a fun little get together. Nothing over the top."

I eyed him cautiously, "I dont know...I have a lot of paperwork." I lied.

"Its just a party. You deserve alittle fun." He chirped.

I chewed on my lip.

"Just a small gathering?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright. I'll go I guess." I finally agreed.

"Splended! I'll meet you outside your house at 8 tonight." He said. He seemed a little too proud of himself.

"Alright." I said.

I busyied myself with paperwork for the next few hours. Around 7 pm I walked home.

I spent the next 30 minuets trying on every article of clothin I owned before setting on a floor length white summer dress.

I had no idea why I was so nervouse. I stood infront of the mirror chewing on my lip. My gaze fell on the wedding picture behind me.

With a sigh I grabed a light yellow cardigan and went outside to wait for Kakashi.

A few minuets later the gray haired ninja appeared. I had never seen him out of uniform. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark colored t-shirt under a black jacket. His usual mask covering half of his face.

I wondered what he looked like without it. I shook my head to rid myself of unwanted thoughts.

He didnt notice me until he was almost directly infront of me. When he finally looked up he looked visably stunned.

I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You're early for once." I said.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. His usual sheepish look. "Yeah I guess I am."

I smiled dispite myself. "Oh I saw that Sakura Uzimaki." He said playfully.

The sound of my name with Narutos last name made me frown. Kakashi noticed this because he took my cold hand in his warm, calloused one. "Relax Sakura." he said.

I sighed heavily. "Lets go." I said taking my hand away from his and walked infront of him.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down my street.

"Hokage Mountain." He said.

I eyed him nurvously.

Senseing my nurves he took my hand again. "Don't worry." He said simply.

I sighed and decided to trust him. At least for now. We continued to walk hand in hand until we reached Hokage Mountain. A knot formed in my stomuch at the place Naruto often went to think when we were kids. And later the spot where he purposed to me.

He led me to the over look. I pulled my hand away from him roughly at the sighed before me. A red blanket had been spread out complete with Sake, and my favorate sushi layed out neatly on ice.

Before I could say anything he spoke first.

"This isnt what it looks like." He said.

"Its not is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. For the first time in weeks I was confused by my feelings toward this man. It felt like a horrible betrayal to Naruto to allow this to happen. But isnt this exactly what he wanted to happen?

"No. It's just a gesture of friendship." He chirped sitting down on the blanket.

I eyed him cautiously.

"Friendship huh." I said crossing my arms and figiting nervously.

"Yes. Come join me." He said holding out his hand.

I sighed heavily and sat down ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Just relax Sakura." He said pouring me a cup of sake.

Heaving another sigh i said "Oh what the hell." and drank the whole cup of sake in one large gulp.

Kakashi had that stunned look on his face again.

"What?" I asked setting my cup down and motioned for him to pour me another.

He smiled behind his mask.

"Alright." He said simply pouring me another one and swallowed his own in one gulp.

An hour later it was very apparent that I had way to much to drink. My head swam with drink. I wasnt sure but im pretty sure Kakashi wasnt as intoxicated as I was.

I swayed as I stood up. Kakashi quickly caught my elbow. "Easy Sakura." He said.

I smiled up at him, "i'm good." I slurred. I was veguly aware of my own state of drunkeness. But for once I didnt care.

He kept a hold of my arm as he gathered the blanket and bag he put everything in.

As we started to walk back down the hill I took the hair tie out of my hair. Shaking my hair out and rubbing my sore head.

I caught Kakashi watching me again but decided to ignore it. The cool night breeze felt amazing aginst my alcohol induced warm skin. All too soon we had reached the house. I fumbled in my bag for my keys. Finding what I was after I unlocked the door, kicked off my shoes and opened the living room window to get the cool breeze. With a sigh I leaded against the doorway that lead to the kitched.

I felt his eyes on me again. For once I didnt flinch away. It was probably the Sake but I held his gaze. Silently challenging him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Kakashi?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "You've never looked so beautiful." He said simply.

I felt something flutter in my stomach.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Come here." I said boldly holding out my hand to him. He walked over to me taking my hand allowing me to pull him to me.

I was suddenly very aware of how close he was to me. I swalled hard and looked up at him. His gray eye watched me curiously. I tenativly reach up and touched where his masked covered the side of his face. I felt him tense but he didnt stop me. I gently pulled the mask down revealing his scared left eye. I continued past his nose, then finally pulling it all the way down and off.

He smirked at me. And I snorted unlady like.

"What?" He asked.

I giggled. "Its funny how we always day dreamed about what was under the mask. And how the three of us would go out of our way to spy on you. Just to see what was behind the mask."

He smiled. "Its good to hear you laugh." He said tucking a stray peice of pink hair behind my ear.

I frowned at his gentle touch. The memory of my old teammates struck something in me.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked obviously sensing the change in me.

I shook my head to rid myself of unwanted thoughts and smiled up at him.

He looked at me concern filled his handsome face. "Where'd you go just now?" He asked.

I shook my head again. "Just brought up old memories thats all. I'm okay." I lied adding a smile to convince him.

I wasnt sure if he bought it but he smiled back at me.

"It's okay to think about it Sakura." He said.

I shook my head, "Not tonight." I said. "Tonight I dont want to be sad." I said surprised by my honestly.

He smiled reluctantly "Okay." He said simply. I was glad he didnt push the issue.

I ran my fingers boldly up his bare arms. I was uncertain at what point he had stripped down to a sleevless shirt. I quickly put it aside. 'Think about it later.' I told myself.

I smirked as he shivered under my light touch.

He leaned forward and placed his hands against the wall, one of each side of my head and locked eyes with me.

My heart pounded in my chest. I was painfully aware of how close he was to each other. He watched me as if waiting to see what I would do next.

I suddenly had the urge to kiss him. So like any rational recently widowed women. I kissed him.

He hesitated slightly. Then as if giving in he kissed me back. He put my arms around his neck and pulled me against him.

My hands found his hair, gently pulling making him groan in my mouth.

I smirked against his mouth. In reaction he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing me up against the wall.

As our tounges fought for dominance I felt my heart racing. At the same time that little annoying voice in the back of my head came to life. I tried to push it away, wanting to totally focus on Kakashi.

But ever the nag it brought reality crashing down on me. 'What the hell are you doing!' the voice shreiked at me. Loud enough I broke the kiss. I put my legs down and pushed against his chest with my hand.

Hs face filled with concern. "What is it?" he asked.

I suddenly felt like i was going to throw up. "i'm going to be sick." I blurted out and ran for the bathroom.

Kakashi followed me into the bathroom, holding my hair back and rubbing my back as I threw up. When I was finished he carried me back to my room, gently laying me down.

Tears suddenly filled my eyes as my emotions crashed down on me. "I'm sorry." I whispered covering my face with my hands.

"Don't be sorry Sakura." He said brushing the hair out of my face.

" I thought I could...I though I was ready..." I started. He nodded his understanding. I didnt deserve him. I had been horrible to him for weeks and all he wanted to do was take care of me.

"Kakashi I-" I started. Before I could jump into a full appology he stoped me. "I know Sakura. I'll wait forever if I have to. I promised Naruto I would look after you. Make sure you were always happy and felt safe."

My eyes filled with tears and I sat up and flung my arms around his neck hugging him. He rubbed my back.

When I pulled back he kissed my forehead. "Lay down." He said. I scooted over and layed down on my left side. "Stay with me?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Alright but just for tonight." He said. I snuggled up next to him resting my head on his chest. And sighed content for the moment in his arms. I quickly fell asleep. And for once the nightmares stayed at bay.

 **A/N: Well now...thoughts? Feels a bit rushed as usual lol Sorry for the little tease but all good things come to those who wait ;) As usual constructive reviews are welcome!**


End file.
